Les yeux de Tweek
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Clyde est en grande discussion avec Tweek quand il remarque que celui-ci ne lui prête aucune attention...


**Titre : Les yeux de Tweek.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**Résumé : Clyde est en grande discussion avec Tweek quand il remarque que celui-ci ne lui prête aucune attention...**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humour (une légère romance)**

**Note : Heuuu... des fois je me dis que je ferai mieux de travailler au lieu d'écrire en cours d'allemand xD (Note pour madame C si elle passe par là : Je vous adore madame =D !)**

**L_e_**s **y**_e_**u_x_ **d**_e_ T**_w_**ee**_k_**.**

La pause de midi était une occasion merveilleuse pour se remplir l'estomac. Et c'était bien pour ça que la masse grouillante d'élèves se précipitaient pour commander leur repas et enfin calmer leur pauvre petit ventre affamé. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! C'était aussi le moment idéal pour se détendre ou raconter l'une ou l'autre de nos aventures. Et ça, Clyde l'avait bien compris, et ça tombait très bien car en ce moment, il avait vraiment très envie de parler !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il sortait à nouveau avec Barbara Stevens, la fille la plus sexy de l'école. En réalité, Bébé et lui se tournaient autour depuis quelques semaines déjà, et hier -enfin !- ils s'étaient embrassés, concrétisant leur relation. Il en était tout excité et avait une envie folle de partager ça avec quelqu'un. Quand il avait tenté de le faire avec Token (son meilleur ami, quand même !), l'afro-américain lui avait jeté un regard noir et sans un mot, s'était retourné pour continuer son repas, l'ignorant totalement (Serait-il jaloux ? Avait-il des vues sur Bébé ? Le garçon aux yeux verts n'en avait aucune idée.). Un peu étonné, il était allé chez Craig mais celui-ci, fidèle à lui même, lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un « Rien à foutre ! ». On pouvait donc en conclure que le brun n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Pas contrariant, il était donc parti chez son blond préféré pour lui faire l'éloge de sa nouvelle petite-amie, et lui dire à quel point il était heureux et comblé. Le pauvre Tweek s'était contenté de trembler et d'acquiescer au moindre des sons que produisaient le châtain. Ce dernier ne s'en privant pas, atteint d'une véritable diarrhée verbale. À un point tel que Token et Craig finirent par s'en aller le plus loin possible, abandonnant à son sort, leur pauvre ami blond avec un moulin à parole en puissance.

« ... C'était merveilleux ! On était enfin tout proche l'un de l'autre, ça faisait des semaines que j'attendais ça. Et là, je la voyais et je me suis approché tout près. Elle s'est penchée tout en inclinant la tête... Tu vois comme dans ces films romantique à la con ! Elle est vraiment super bien foutue, Bébé ! J'avais une vue sur son décolleté mais... Un truc de dingue ! Et là j'ai continué à me rapprocher et... et... Tweek tu m'écoutes ? »

On pouvait se poser la question ! En effet, le jeune homme avait cessé de le regarder. Il semblait fixé sur totalement autre chose et ce quelque chose avait l'air passionnant. Le blond avait cessé de trembler et n'avait même plus sa tasse à ses lèvres, lèvres qui étaient d'ailleurs légèrement entrouvertes. Clyde pencha la tête sur le côté et répéta doucement ;

« Tweek ? »

Peine perdue, le jeune homme était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait et se mordait même la lèvre, maintenant. Clyde se retourna. Il vit d'abord un groupe de fille et haussa un sourcil, c'était ''ça'' que Tweek regardait avec tant de passion ? Il jeta un œil au blond, non, ses yeux étaient à l'opposé, il tenta de suivre le regard et tomba sur une machine à café. Il eut un sourire en se disant que son ami ne changerait jamais, il voulut lui parler à nouveau mais il remarqua que le blond avait les yeux qui bougeaient, donc ce qui l'intéressait était en mouvement et comme on le sait tous, une machine à café était immobile (ou alors on lui devait quelques explications). Il tenta alors de trouver ce qui semblait tant plaire au blond. Et là, quelque chose le fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Un peu plus loin, Craig était à quatre patte sous la table et semblait tenter d'attraper quelque chose qui avait roulé dans un endroit particulièrement difficile à atteindre. Donc ce qui fascinait tant le caféïnoman n'était autre que... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Clyde hurla ;

« Putain Tweek, t'es occupé à mater le cul de Craig, là ? »

On put entendre un bruit sourd horrible suivit d'un « AÏE ! Putain de bordel à queue ! » La deuxième phrase avait été prononcée par un Craig qui venait de tester quelque chose qui nous semblait pourtant évident à nous ; effectivement, entre le sommet de son crâne et la table, le combat était remportée par le deuxième participant.

Un gros silence était apparu dans la salle, maintenant tout le monde regardait un petit blond paniqué qui se disait qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de chez lui. Totalement mortifié, il s'enfuit en courant. Clyde était encore sous le choc. Tweek ? Les fesses de Craig ? ... Un coup d'œil vers un certain brun, occupé à se tenir une bosse, et à l'air éberlué, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à trouver ça complètement dingue...

Tweek en train de mater Craig... Fallait le voir pour le croire !

Fin.

**Keyko : Et voilà =D J'avais envie de le poster xD Normalement je ne poste pas tout ce que j'écris (loin de là, :p ! J'écris beaucoup de bêtises et particulièrement en cours xD) mais ce petit drabble me plaisait bien alors je partage ^_^ !**

**Clyde : Moi aussi j'aime bien o_O Je suis pas mort ! Je suis tranquille, j'ai même une copine...**

**Keyko : En attendant tu fais quand même s'enfuir notre pauvre Tweek xD !**

**Clyde : M'en fiche... C'est déjà un plus.**

**Keyko : Pas faux... T'as vu comme nos relations s'améliorent ? =D !  
><strong>

**Bref ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plait.**

**Merci d'avoir lu,  
><strong>

**A la prochaine =D**


End file.
